Becoming Infinite
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: What if instead of Sonic being captured and tortured for six months it was Tails? How would the events of Sonic Forces gone differently?
1. Chapter 1

**So after watching a theory on the internet weeks before the actual release about the possibility of Infinite's true identity actually being Tails from another dimension in an instance where Sonic failed to save Tails, I loved the idea so like a total dork and nerd I decided I wanted to write an alternate scenario from Sonic Forces in which it was not Sonic but instead Tails that was captured and tortured for six months. Don't get me wrong I absolutely love Tails but let's face it SEGA is turning him into a total wimp so I'm adding my own little flare to the story. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Just so you know I added my OC which I call Eve that I created on Sonic Forces to the story so technically there is a "Rookie". Still debating whether to add classic sonic or not. Let me know what you think.**

 **I do not own anything it all belongs to its respected owners I only own the idea and the computer I'm typing on.**

Becoming Infinite

Chapter 1: Terror in the city

Today was going to be just like any other day, at least that's what a certain yellow fox Mobian kept telling himself as he walked the cobblestone streets in a city just on the outskirts of Green Hill Zone, Tails'and Sonic's favorite place to stretch their legs so to speak. Tails was supposed to meet up with his blue hedgehog friend at noon however the few errands that should have only taken not even an hour or so ran longer than expected. Tails only needed a few parts to boost the engine of his plane, the Tornado-1. Instead he was running around endlessly to shop after shop only to get the same response from each shopkeeper: "Sorry we don't have the parts right now, come back another time." Tails was getting pretty discouraged and annoyed. He looked down at his watch as green letters flashed 4:30pm.

" _Just great."_ Tails muttered under his breath as he looked up at the sun falling over the horizon. He could see all the different reds and purples mixing together as the sun sunk further. "I was supposed to meet with Sonic three hours ago. I really wanted to show him the improvements I made to the Tornado-1 and hopefully we could take it for a test flight, but it looks like it's getting too late."

The little fox's ears drooped as he thought about how he had let down his best friend today. Tails didn't have much time to be depressed because at that moment his ears twitched to a far off noise. Tails' head shot up as he heard an explosion and saw smoke bellowing from a row of buildings near the town square.

"What's going on?" Tails muttered then wound up the twin appendages behind him and took to the air in the direction of the black smoke.

The yellow fox flew through the air and as he got closer he could feel the heat radiating. Ash and soot stuck to Tails' fur as he looked for a safe place to land. As soon as his feet touched the ground he instantly rushed toward the crumbling buildings to look for and help the injured. Luckily no one was dead but several were seriously injured. The little yellow fox got to work clearing away the debris and helping several to safety. There was one Mobian that Tails recognized from a shop he frequently went to. The Mobian was a brownish rabbit with long floppy ears, wearing a black tank top, short shirt, a mechanic's apon brown boots welding gloves and goggles. She was a master engineer herself so Tails found himself coming to her shop often for advice.

"Tails!" The rabbit cried. Her leg was trapped under a large piece of the building that had collapsed.

"Eve!" Tails rushed over and pushed with all his might to free her leg but was having little luck. "Hang on! I'll get you out!" Tails pushed a few more times but with no better results. Finally the little yellow fox pointed his watch towards the large piece turned the face piece a couple of times and finally a small laser shot out of the watch cutting the chunk in seconds. With a few more pushes he freed the trapped rabbit. Tails grabbed her arm and put it around his neck as he supported her.

"What happened here?" Tails looked around at the devastation.

"THAT!" Eve pointed towards the sky and Tails could clearly see a huge robot hovering in midair with its head rotating in a circle shooting everything in sight.

"That's one of Eggman's robots!" Tails bit his lower lip in irritation.

BOOM!

Another building was hit and started crumbling in just minutes. Several scared Mobians rushed out of the nearby buildings and ran in a panic. Tails picked up Eve bridal style and flew her from harm's way. He set her down by a group of Mobians that were exiting through the back alleyways.

"Thank you Tails but really I'm okay." Eve smiled.

Tails just smiled back and looked towards a nearby Dog Mobian. "Take care of her."

"Wha- no! don't go back out there Tails, you have no idea what that thing is capable of, just look at what happened to this town!"

Tails just smiled before flying back out onto the battlefield.

The dog mobian picked up Eve on his back and ran off. Eve turned her head and just before she disappeared from sight she muttered, "Please be careful Tails."

Tails meanwhile ducked behind what was left of the town square fountain and tinkered with his watch a few times. As he watched the robot stop to reload he took this opportunity to take out a few of its visible guns near the head. He pointed his watch, aimed it precisely then Bam! He took out two of the main guns.

"That should stall it for a few minutes." The little yellow fox ducked back down again then turned a dial on his watch to the communicator. "Sonic, can you hear me!?"

There was no response for a minute or two then a voice came on.

" **Yeah!"** **Sonic replied.**

 **"** Sonic we need you here now! Eggman's robot is destroying the whole city!"

" **I thought something seemed off. I'm on my way now. I'm in the Green Hill Zone right now." Sonic said in a calm voice.**

 **Meanwhile with Sonic**

Sonic, the blue speedsterrushed as fast as he could spiraling through loops and around bends at a speed that exceeds that of any machine in the air or on the ground.As he continued to run he noticed extreme changes to the scenery

"I don't remember there being so many deserts before." He muttered aloud.

Not only was there several deserts but also huge mechanical worms surfacing then burrowing back into the sand. Sonic didn't need to be a genius to figure out who was responsible for what was happening to his home, the only question was what is "his" evil scheme this time? As Sonic continued to run he noticed significant changes to some of his favorite running spots. In place of brown earth were metal runways and structures bellowing black smoke, polluting the beautiful sky with ash and soot.

"There is definitely something wrong here and it's got EGGMAN written all over it." The blue hedgehog sped along.

 **Back with Tails**

It seemed like it hadn't been but just minutes ago that Tails had got off the communicator and now he was in one of the worst situations in his young life. Right after he got off with Sonic the huge robot had obliterated Tails' hiding spot leaving him right smack in the open with no cover in sight. The little fox dodged and ducked from as many missiles as he could but he didn't know how much longer he could last and to make matters worse…

"Oh ho ho ho!" A bald headed man with round sunglasses, goggles and a brown protruding whisker like mustache had appeared out of seemingly nowhere and was now hovering in his circular craft laughing maniacally. "What do you think of my newest invention? It can obliterate anything in a matter of minutes."

"You won't get away with this Eggman!" Tails stood proudly. "If I can't stop you then Sonic will!"

"Shut up you little brat! You really think your precious Sonic will show up in time." Eggman with his short temper was banging his fists on his hovering craft.

"He will!" Tails yelled. A fiery light reflected in his eyes. In all honesty though, Tails could not deny that he was just the tiniest bit scared. He had fought by himself before but none of the past enemies were this difficult to handle.

Eggman looked as if he was quickly losing his patience with the small yellow fox.

"I've had enough of this! Silence this nuisance!" Eggman commanded and the robot came down in a swift movement pinning Tails to the wall.

Try as he might he could not pry himself free from the robot's grip. He tried to reach for his watch but noticed it had somehow gotten crushed. It was probably caused from the impact into the wall. Tails was at least thankful that the Mobians had evacuated the area so no one aside from himself was hurt. The town was in shambles with debris from crumbling buildings littering the streets of this once bustling place that just moments ago was so full of life.

Eggman continued to laugh. "Still think that Sonic will save you?" the bald-headed doctor smiled. "You are lucky I only used one robot imagine if I had used more." Eggman laughed again. Tails continued to struggle against the machine but was quickly losing the fight. _Sonic…please hurry…_

The evil doctor saw as Tails body drooped.

"Do you see now that it's impossible to beat me?" Eggman smirked.

"Son-ic will come. SONIC WILL COME!" Tails yelled with what breath he could muster up.

"You are really starting to tick me off! Fine let me let you in on a little secret then." Eggman began. "Your friend Sonic is probably dead by now." He smiled.

"Wh-What do you-

"I sent my strongest robot after the hedgehog. He's probably part of the ground by now."

Tails looked on in horror.

 **Meanwhile with Sonic**

"C'mon metal heads I don't have all day" Sonic teased as the robots that showed up out of seemingly nowhere gave chase to the blue speedster. He was easily able to dodge all attacks thrown at him and did a few maneuvering tricks that caused a few to crash into a wall behind him. The remaining robots he just spin-dashed into oblivion, sending parts in all directions. Sonic skidded to a halt to check for any remaining robots that might still be pursuing him but when he didn't see any more he shrugged his shoulders as if he was disappointed then sped on.

Sonic was just minutes away from town when he felt the ground shake beneath him and noticed the earth cracking right under the soles of his shoes. Sonic jumped to a nearby platform just as a giant spider/crab robotic monster burst from the ground and tried to grab him with its death claws.

"This really isn't time you metal crustacean, my best pal is in trouble!" Sonic jumped again to avoid a giant metal claw that was crashing down upon him. The blue hedgehog landed safely on a grassy cliff and assessed the situation.

"This big ol' junk heap has to have some sort of weakness." Sonic studied the movements carefully dodging so as he did and that's when he saw it "Bingo!" Sonic smirked. He jumped down in front of the metal giant to get its attention.

"Hey crab legs! I'm down here!" Sonic waved his hand and placed the other on his hip while tapping his foot impatiently. The big round metal crab-like robot locked on to Sonic and tried to crush him again with its giant claws. Sonic sped off and the robot pursued. As it chased him Sonic found a nearby ramp and with enough momentum he shot himself up in the air in a blue ball and timing his attacks he hit each of the Robots joints which in turn caused it to crash down in a big metal heap. It sparked a couple time and Sonic gave it a few final smack-downs to put it out of its misery so to speak.

Sonic touched back on the ground safely. He spoke into his communicator but only got static.

"Tails! Can you hear me?"

Nothing. Just static.

"This can't be good." Sonic stated looking towards the entrance into town. He then sped off.

 **Back with Tails**

Tails was in pretty bad shape. He was bruised and beaten and just barely hanging on. At one point the robot had given him some leeway and he had managed to escape from the deadly grip however no sooner had he escaped he found himself pinned to the ground by one of his tails which the robot had mercilessly stomped on. Pain shot all up his back making him feel lightheaded, still he kept telling himself _Just hold on a little longer, Sonic will show up._

Despite this he felt himself getting slowly discouraged as the time ticked on and Sonic was still nowhere in sight. Tails felt tears start to form in his eyes. _I'm sorry Sonic. I was too weak to stop him. I'm sorry!_

Tails pounded his fist on the ground in frustration. He was supposed to be Sonic's equal yet he was too powerless to stand up against one measly robot. Tails had been up against tougher in the past and managed just fine on his own yet somehow in this moment he found himself staring at the ground in utter humiliation and defeat. If he had looked behind him he was sure he would see his arch enemy laughing his full blown head off at how pathetic he looked. Tails finally lowered his head to the cracked and broken ground feeling the heat radiating off it. He partially closed his eyes staring at the blurry figures in his field of vision.

"T-s!"

Tails heard an incoherent voice at first and opened his eyes a little wider.

"Ta-ls!" the voice wasn't completely clear but the tone was familiar

"Tails!" The fox's eyes shot open as the voice became clearer.

"Son-ic?" Tails replied back weakly. The little fox lifted himself to his elbows but noticed his lower half was still trapped. "Sonic!" Tails tried to pull himself free.

"Hang on buddy!" Sonic dashed and made quick work of the robot that had Tails pinned to the ground, finally freeing him at last. The yellow fox breathed a sigh of both relief and pain as the injury caused by his crushed tail sent the pain in waves up his body.

"Took you long enough." Tails stated sarcastically trying not to show exactly how much pain he was in.

"Sorry Tails, had to trash a giant robot before coming here." Sonic smiled sheepishly holding out a hand for Tails to grab.

"Never a dull moment, huh." Tails tried to laugh it off but instead cringed as he tried to grab the outstretched hand. His bruised body and broken tail was proving to be too much for him to handle as he found his arm slumping to his side instead. Tails was only just barely able to pull his body into sitting position.

Sonic looked to the state of his friend then scrunched his face in fury as he looked to his most hated enemy.

"Eggman! This is pretty low even for you!" Sonic pointed a finger accusingly.

"Thank you, I take that as a compliment. I'm surprised you managed to survive my deadly robot."

"That heap of junk was flawed from the start. Don't change the subject! What did you do to my friend!?" It was clear by Sonic's voice that he was fuming. This certainly took Tails by surprise.

The bald-headed villain simply smiled a big smile and stated "Why I was just testing out my latest invention, it's not my fault that a certain fox-boy got in the way." Sonic could've sworn he heard his companion grunt.

Sonic scowled then geared up for an attack.

"Tails buddy stay back, I'll take it from here."

Tails wanted to protest but seeing the ticked off look on his hedgehog companion's face, Tails decided against it. Following Sonic's demands Tails forced himself up onto his shaky legs and attempted to run off only to be dragged down by the weight of his broken tail and land right back at square one on the ground with no energy to stand.

"Oof!"

Tails hit the ground with a bit of a thud.

"Tails!" Sonic looked back at his fallen companion.

The little fox Mobian attempted several times to get up with little luck. Sonic rushed over to the weak, beaten fox and helped him to his knees since trying to pick him up was out of the question.

"I-I'm sorry Sonic." Tails stated apologetically rubbing the side of his now scratched up face. "I thought I could take him on alone but-

Tails huffed out of breath.

"We'll talk about it later. Stay back I have an Eggman to fry." Sonic stated then turned to Eggman who seemed to have an amused look on his face.

"You really think it'll be that easy? That robot was just a warm up and look what happened, hahahaha!"

Sonic looked around the remnants of a city that was standing just hours ago. Big chunks of debris littered the street. The town square fountain which he and Tails would sometimes rest at was nearly nonexistent and the shops that he would sometimes visit even a place where he got his favorite chili dogs was in shambles. Black smoke permeated the sky with ash and soot. The air was hot and smoky making it at times difficult to breathe.

Sonic took one last look around at the devastated city then back to Eggman.

"Bring it on Eggman!" The blue hedgehog challenged, his face scrunching in anger.

"Sonic don't!" Tails panicked. "I was fighting only one robot and look what happened!"

Sonic looked back at his friend and gave him a confident smile and thumbs up. "Don't worry pal, this won't take long."

Tails was at a loss for words, he had every ounce of faith in Sonic after all, Sonic was his brother-figure and his idol but Sonic was rash and hotheaded at times which worried Tails to no end. Several times Tails had to be the voice of reason and that wasn't always easy for him. Even at this moment he knew that talking sense into his companion would be impossible so he just stayed quiet.

Sonic stood ready to fight, his fists clenched and knees bent.

Eggman smirked. Tails watched from a distance as their arch enemy banged his fist on a button on the control panel of his hover craft. Within minutes five more of those hated robots that had practically wiped the floor with Tails crashed down onto the ground just inches from Dr. Eggman.

"Attack!" Eggman commanded pointing a finger in the direction of the blue hedgehog. Sonic on the other hand just stretched his legs before disappearing into a blue blur. He jumped to avoid a few attacks from the metal fiends then within moments after a couple quick aerial attacks the robots all crumpled to the ground. Sonic landed perfectly on his feet just inches from Tails who watched in utter amazement.

"That all you got Egghead? You're going to put me to sleep." Sonic fake yawned.

"As I said before, that was only a warm up." The evil genius stated stroking his long mustache.

Again and again Eggman's robots dropped out of seemingly nowhere and again and again they crumpled in heaps of metal. Finally by about the tenth round of robot destruction Eggman had started to lose his patience.

"I'm not done with you Sonic! I'll be back." Eggman boosted up his hovercraft and blasted off into the sky.

"Can't wait." Sonic stated sarcastically before stretching his arms above his head. Tails just watched in silence before lowering his head.

 _Am I really this weak?_

Tails huffed in fatigue. His tired body ached in several places, his crushed tail felt numb, he had several scrapes and bruises but the good news was that he had survived. He looked up at Sonic and smiled as he watched the sunlight radiate off his hedgehog companion standing proudly. _He is so cool. I wish I could be as strong as Sonic._

As he continued to silently admire his idol his ears twitched to a noise. Tails attention was immediately drawn to a pile of broken robots off to his right. He detected some movement and watched in horror as one of the deadly robots from earlier which had not been fully annihilated shot one of its lasers right in Sonic's direction.

At that moment Tail's instinctual reflexes kicked in. Despite the silent screaming from his broken body he forced himself into the line of fire.

"Sonic look out!" Tails tackled Sonic to the ground

"Tails what are you-

Sonic skidded across the ground. When he finally gathered his thoughts he noticed that one of the robots from earlier was still functional, but not for long. He made quick work of the robot causing it to join all its companions lying in metal heaps on the ground.

"Whew! That was a close one huh Tails?…Tails!?" Sonic looked over his shoulder and found his fox friend crumpled on the ground.

Sonic ran over to Tails who was just barely moving.

"Tails! Tails! Buddy answer me!" Sonic shook Tails in a panic.

"Ugh.." Tails grunted from the movement.

The little yellow fox tried to push himself from the ground. Sonic helped him sit up.

"Tails! Are you okay?"

"I-I think.." Tails tried to answer when a searing pain shot through him "AHHHHH!" Tails shouted in agony.

"Tails! what's wr-

Sonic looked at Tails in horror.

"Tails?" Sonic dropped his voice in concern.

"So-nic it hurts…" Tails whimpered. Tails turned his head towards Sonic "Sonic…why can't I see you?"

Sonic was horrified.

 **Poor Tails…God I'm evil. This was the only explanation that made sense for events that will occur later in the story. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **A reminder I am jumping right in with the next chapters so I most likely will not have disclaimer and all other nonsense nor a "previously" portion.**

 **To all my readers,**

 **If you are keeping up with my Blue Exorcist and NO.6 stories I apologize for the long hiatus, So I'm working on this to get my creative juices flowing again. I might have to reread my stories to figure out where I was going with them.**

 **Stay tuned for more updates in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The promise

Sonic turned his head away and slumped to his knees.

"Sonic?" Tails continued to look in the direction of his companion. He could tell by the quietness that something horrible had happened.

Tails felt a searing burning sensation in his right eye and out of reflex covered it with his gloved hand. It was then that he felt warmth on his hand as his hand started to get soaked with some sort of warm liquid. He suddenly smelt the strong smell of burnt fur and an overpowering smell of iron. That's when it clicked.

"So-nic?" Tails felt his left eye fill with tears as fear began to consume him.

Sonic stared at his injured friend. Tails held out one hand trying to locate Sonic. Sonic grabbed onto Tails' hand. "I'm here bud."

"Sonic, I can't see too well." Tails stated blinking his left eye a few times trying to clear his somewhat blurry vision. He could faintly make out the color of his blue companion. His vision started to return to his left eye however the right…

Sonic tilted his head down. Tails could tell that Sonic was blaming himself for Tails condition

"Sonic, are you okay?" Tails said completely disregarding his own injuries. Tails still wasn't completely able to comprehend what had just occurred. All he knew was that he couldn't see out of his right eye and that his friend was too quiet for comfort. Tails wasn't enjoying the silence one bit.

Sonic looked at Tails and scowled

"Why are you worried about me!? Worry about yourself!" Sonic was unintentionally yelling at Tails. "What were you thinking Tails!"

"Sonic I-

"You could have killed yourself!"

"Sonic-

"I mean look what happened to your-

Sonic stopped in mid sentence and pounded his fist on the ground.

Tails didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry Tails…" Sonic whispered.

Tails took his left hand and put it on Sonic's shoulder. Sonic looked up with tear filled eyes.

"I'm still alive so it's fine." Tails smiled. "I think my right eye is fried so I might be a pirate for the rest of my life but I'm still here. And better news, I don't have to worry about what I'll be for Halloween ever again."

Sonic gave a small smile at Tails comment.

The two sat in an awkward silence for a little and then the two friends wholeheartedly started laughing.

"Tails…" Sonic laughed.

"Like I said before" Tails began and smiled despite the pain "Never a dull moment."

Sonic burst out laughing. "I guess so." He stated wiping tears from his eyes.

The blue hedgehog stood up and brushed the dirt off his knees. He held out a hand to Tails who took it without question as he stood on shaky legs.

Sonic helped to support his body by wrapping an arm around Tails' waist.

"Let's go get you some help bud and then maybe take some time off."

"Sounds like heaven." Tails breathed a sigh of relief as he limped off with Sonic.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

Tails looked over at Sonic and thought about it for a minute then politely refused.

"Sorry, but somehow I don't feel like going at the speed of sound is going to work wonders on my body." Tails laughed sheepishly.

Sonic seemed to ponder something for a moment before replying. "Good point."

"I'm sorry Sonic."

"Why?" Sonic looked confused.

"If not for my crushed Tail I'd fly us over to my plane and then we could leave faster but…"

"Don't worry about it." Sonic huffed in annoyance.

The two companions carefully made their way over piles of debris. Tails was left in awkward silence for awhile when he suddenly thought of something he wanted to ask.

"Sonic?"

The blue speedster slowed his pace even more and stared at his companion.

"What's up?"

"I was just wondering if things will go really go back to normal after what happened today?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just thinking that the state I'm in right now, you might not want to hang out with me anymore."

"Why would you think that?"

Tails hesitated.

"Well because, I have one fewer eye and one less functioning tail, I mean how can I still be Tails after what I lost?"

"Bud you haven't lost anything. You are still alive, that has to count for something right?"

"I guess."

"What's really bugging you?" Sonic inquired.

Tails looked down for a second at the ground and shut his eyes.

"I'm afraid of being alone again."

Tails suddenly started to sob. This took Sonic by surprise.

"I'm deathly afraid of being alone. It would likely kill me if I had to go back to a life of solitude without you. I don't want to lose you! But I'm so weak!" Tails wept as the tears burned his dry eye and saturated what was left of his right.

Sonic stopped and stood in front of Tails holding on to both shoulders.

"Listen bud, you are not weak. You have helped me out of some tough situations before. To be honest I don't think I would've survived this long if not for you. I can be pretty reckless as you've seen, so I'm glad to have someone like you be my voice of reason." Sonic said sternly with a hint of a smile.

Tails sobbed harder when he heard this.

Sonic loosened his grip a bit on his little fox companion's shoulders.

"I swear to you right now that nothing will change. I wouldn't care if you were missing both arms and both legs living in an igloo in the North Pole, you are still my friend and little brother."

Sonic smiled a confident smile. "So cheer up bud."

Tails smiled a little as he tried to wipe the moistness from his furry face. For a moment he had gotten caught up in Sonic's words and had forgotten all about his injuries until he accidently touched his right eye and felt the burned skin.

Tails cringed a bit. Sonic noticed almost immediately.

"C'mon bud, let's get you fixed up." Sonic returned to Tails side once again and the two began to walk. Sonic led Tails carefully making sure to kick anything out of the way that could cause a hazard to his injured friend. The blue hedgehog looked up to the sky as it began to slowly but surely grow darker. Soon visibility would be zero.

Tails walked slowly then his ears perked at a sound but he decided to ignore it and instead looked up at Sonic suddenly.

"Sonic?"

"Hmm?" Sonic looked to his pal at his side.

"Nevermind." Tails stopped as his ears perked again. He had a bad feeling but he chose not to bother his friend with it as he glanced over his shoulder one last time before turning back.

"Can I ask you something?" Tails said.

"Hmm?"

"If I was ever captured, you'd rescue me right?"

Sonic stopped suddenly.

"What brought that up?"

Tails looked at the ground with drooped ears. "It's just a hypothetical question."

Tails didn't even have to wait a second to hear his answer.

"Of course I would! I wouldn't stop until I brought you home safely." Sonic gave a thumbs-up. "There's not a doubt in my mind."

Tails smiled.

Before he could reply he heard a familiar voice.

"Sonic! We came as soon as we could!" A pink haired hedgehog ran up to the two of them.

Behind her was a red echidna with a not too happy look on his face.

Amy's face went pale as she saw the condition Tails was in.

"Oh, my goodness…Tails!" Amy rushed over like a worried mother and examined his face.

"Amy, Ow! Don't touch that!" Tails barked back.

The red echidna just stood in an awkward silence before speaking.

"Honestly, what were you thinking?" Knuckles scolded him. "You should have waited till Sonic got here. What you did was suicidal!"

Tails ears drooped like a child who had been scolded by his parents.

"Although I have to say, that was very brave of you. Because of what you did the civilians were all evacuated to safety." Knuckles stated. "Good job."

Tails beamed at the compliment.

"Man, you are going to have quite the battle scar, I'm just saying. I'm kind of jealous." The red echidna joked.

"This is no time to mess around knuckles!" Amy shouted "We need to get Tails some medical care and fast!"

Everyone turned in Tails direction as they saw his sagging body.

"Yeah, please that would be nice." Tails laughed sheepishly.

"I know someone who can help but we better get going.

Just as they were about to leave suddenly a large metal claw came out of nowhere.

Tails again out of reflex pushed Sonic out of the way and the claw clamped around his waist.

Since it was so sudden hardly anyone had time to react until…

"Sonic!"

Sonic looked up horrified as he saw his friend hovering in the air struggling with all his might to get out of the grip of the metal claw. Attached to the claw was none other than his nemesis Dr. Ivo Robotnik, aka Eggman.

"I told you I'd be back. Did you miss me?"

"Eggman!" Knuckles and Amy called in unison.

"Good to have this fun little reunion but unfortunately for you I have something I gotta do, So ta ta losers!" With that Eggman flew off with poor weak little Tails dangling like a ragdoll in the metal claws.

"No you don't! You are not leaving with my pal!" Sonic tried to rush after them

"Sonic! It's suicidal to try chasing after him! It's almost dark and unless you have night vision your chances of finding them are slim to none!" Knuckles called after Sonic as he sped away.

Then the red echidna and pink hedgehog glanced at each other for a split second and gave chase after Sonic.

"So-nic…"

Tails stretched out his arm and was only met with darkness, he could swear he saw the silhouette of his hedgehog friend, but he was so tired he thought maybe he was hallucinating. Tails was completely exhausted and his remaining eye lost strength and drooped closed.

"So-nic" It was the last thing that he was able to mutter before his world went black.

 **End of chapter 2**

 **Quick note: not sure exactly how the Phantom Ruby works so sorry if some information is incorrect.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: solitary confinement

The blue speedster sped as fast as he could after his nemesis.

"How could I let this happen, I should've known that Egghead was up to no good when he fled earlier. I should've known he wouldn't give up that easily, why? Why didn't I see this!"

Sonic ran the events through his head several times but still could not come up with an answer as to why Eggman had taken Tails.

He then remembered earlier when Tails had looked a little distracted. And then when Tails suddenly asked.

" _If I was ever captured, you would rescue me, right?"_

Sonic scrunched his face in anger.

"Tails, did you somehow know this would happen?" Sonic muttered out loud.

Sonic decided to disregard this thought for a moment as he continued to pursue Eggman.

As he ran the sky became darker and darker and before he knew it he had lost track of Eggman's hovercraft. Even with the light of the moon it was pitch black.

"No! No! No!" Sonic dashed around frantically but could see nothing.

"How?"

He had been keeping track of the craft for the longest time and now just suddenly they disappeared. Vanished.

Sonic felt panic and anger welling up within him. He heard a noise and turned around only to run into his two other companions Amy and Knuckles.

"Amy, Knuckles?"

Sonic could just barely make out their silhouettes.

"Sonic." Amy sounded sullen.

"Did you see where they went?" Sonic asked grabbing onto Amy's shoulders.

Amy shook her head side to side in a "no" motion.

"Knuckles!" Sonic turned to the echidna.

"Sorry, we lost track of them too. Amy and I were using the watches Tails made us to track Eggman's craft but suddenly his heat signature disappeared. I'm not even sure how that is possible."

"Sorry, Sonic." Amy replied.

"I promised him Amy I promised that I would get him back, so then how…"

Sonic slumped to his knees in defeat and disbelief. As if on autopilot he stood up and started to walk off. Knuckles tried to stop him by standing in front of him.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Tails."

"He's gone Sonic, It's too dark right now, at least wait till morning then we get more people to search for him."

"He won't last that long."

"I can't let you do this." Knuckles still refused to budge.

"Get out of my way Knuckles." Sonic glared at Knuckles.

Knuckles was not intimidated the least, although that glare was not like anything he had seen before from Sonic, it was almost menacing.

Knuckles sighed. "Hate to do this but-"

With that said Knuckles knocked out Sonic with a swift punch to the gut.

"Knuckles!" Amy gasped.

"Don't worry I didn't kill him but he is sure going to hate me for this later." Knuckles picked up Sonic and slung him over his shoulder.

"We should get back." Knuckles stated and he and Amy walked all the way back.

Months passed and Sonic was still unable to find Tails. Day and night he looked. Knuckles had managed to round up some volunteers but even with the help of others there was no sight of either the doctor or the little fox Mobian that so many had become fond of.

Later on however, Eggman came out of the shadows and when he did before everyone even knew what was happening Eggman had managed to take over a huge portion of the world.

Sonic had done what he could but the loss of his friend had been a bit of a shocker to him and he began to lose himself. He became almost lifeless at times.

Everyone else seemed to feel the loss too, somehow things just seemed to lose their luster and the world seemed to feel darker and dismal.

After months without any luck on the search for Tails everyone finally had to admit it. Tails was probably dead.

Sonic had held on to a shred of hope that his little mechanic nerd companion would be found and life would go back to the way it was or as close to the way it was. Soon that shred disappeared.

After Sonic lost hope then so did everyone else.

Knuckles decided to create The Resistance and gather up as many as he could to help fight Eggman's forces. Silver, Rouge, Vector, Espio, and Charmy joined in too. With Knuckles as the commander he did everything in his power to put together battle strategies that would destroy Eggman's army. Everyone did what they could but things were just not getting any better.

Death Egg (6 months ago)

"Hohohoho!" I can't believe that that actually worked. This Phantom Ruby is incredible!" Eggman laughed gleefully.

"Now with this I can finally get to work on the prototypes for my ultimate weapon to once and for all rid myself of that nuisance hedgehog. I have to admit I was quite surprised that you didn't tell him when you saw me earlier."

Eggman folded his arms behind his back and stood proudly.

"Uh boss?" Orbot the red and black small circular bot poked the small fox Mobian collapsed on the floor who only managed to groan. Cubot just tilted his yellow and black square head to one side.

Eggman turned to the passed out fox just barely breathing.

"You'd better no die on me yet." Eggman sighed in irritation.

"After all, I have big plans for you my fox friend, hohohoho." He laughed evily.

Dr. Eggman walked over to Tails who managed to turn his gaze to the bald headed man. Luckily for Tails wherever he had been thrown the ground was cold which felt good on his exhausted body. A nice reprieve from the hot cobblestone from earlier.

Tails vision was blurry but somehow he was still alive.

"Surprised that you are still alive?" Eggman seemed to read his mind.

"It's because on the shuttle ride over here I gave you antibiotics to help with the pain but your eye was a lost cause so I cleaned it and stitched it shut."

"You probably don't remember because you were passed out."

Tails lifted his head a bit and ran a gloved hand just barely over his right eye. He could just faintly feel the stitches.

"W-Why would you-

"Just because I'm an evil scientist doesn't mean I'm completely heartless. Besides you'd be no use to me if you were dead." Eggman explained.

Tails looked around for a split second and then forced himself up on shaky bruised legs.

"What do you want me for?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Eggman pressed a button and the big doors in front of them opened up. Eggman put some sort of energy cuffs on the little fox before pushing Tails kinda harshly into the room that just opened and closed the door immediately.

"What the-

Tails looked confused and scared.

"I'm sorry, did you think that just because I said I needed you you were going to get the royal treatment. Afraid not friend. Although you do have a great view of the moon from here." Eggman stated.

"Besides, I need you toughened up this will be a good place to start hohohoho." He laughed before leaving the room and shutting off all the lights. His two small bots followed behind him.

Tails was in utter darkness except for the light coming in from an open shutter. Tails walked closer to the bars and looked up. The moon was the closest he had ever seen it in his life.

"That is way too close. Am I in space?" Tails suddenly felt a chill run up his spine. Couldn't Eggman at least close the windows? it was freezing in here. If he really was in space then by morning he'd be a fox popsicle.

Tails realized that he was all alone in an isolated prison in the middle of nowhere in space. It was desolate and quiet and frankly lonely. Anyone would go nuts being in a place like this for even a day but Tails had lived part of his childhood alone before meeting Sonic so isolation was not even a problem or so he hoped.

Tails found a bench way in the back of his cell. He sat down and pushed himself into a corner. Curled in a ball he tried to wrap his Tails around but he remembered that one was broken. He looked down to his broken appendage and noticed it was in a splint. Ok so maybe Eggman really wasn't completely heartless. For now he let that thought slide from his mind as he closed his tired eyes and buried his head into his tail and fell into a strained sleep.

"Sonic…please save me." Tails muttered before being cast into a world of dark.

A few hours later there was a noise and Tails turned to see Orbot holding a tray. Tails looked over to the bars where Orbot pressed a button, put down the tray, and then closed the cell. The fox was confused but got up from his sleeping place and walked over to the tray on the floor. On it was a few pain pills, a glass of water and a small piece of bread.

Tails reluctantly consumed the contents and returned to his corner to get much needed sleep.

So things hadn't been too bad. Tails spent day after day locked away only allowed to leave for certain reasons and then back to the cell.

It wasn't until his fifth week of the first month confined that things started changing for the worst.

Eggman began forcing Tails to have death matches with his robots. Everyday like clockwork Tails cell would open and the room would be filled with killer robots. The first time it happened Tails nearly died but finally after several attempts he had finally figured out how to take them out.

When Eggman saw Tails improvement he moved on to other methods.

After 4 months of endless torture Tails lost his mind.

Being trapped and tortured had taken their toll on him. Solitary confinement had made him so desperate to talk to another being that he had developed DID. This new personality called "Terios" swore to protect Tails and pushed him to the far depths of his mind where he would never have to deal with emotions or hurt ever again. The new personality was pretty good at deceiving Eggman and pretending to be loyal to him. He did everything Eggman asked without question.

On the fifth month Eggman called on Tails after another death match with some bots

The broken bots were scatter all though out the room.

"Tails, won't you come join me?" Eggman stated as he walked up to the open cell

Tails glared at the intruder.

"Don't call me that! My name is Terios." Terios claws were out and ready for battle.

"We really need to give you a better name." Eggman huffed in annoyance.

"Hmph." Terios grunted.

"Anyway I brought these for you." Eggman held out some garments to Terios. "I noticed you grew out of your others. Terios took the clothes.

"Black, how very suiting. Are we going to a funeral? Yours perhaps?" He smirked.

"Don't give me gruff and just put those on and follow me." Eggman walked away annoyed.

Terios just glanced at the garments before putting them on. Black gloves and black shoes.

"Ugh, I feel like I'm getting ready to rob someone's grave or rob a bank, although that might be more fun. Tails you are lucky that you don't have to see how we look." The disgruntled fox grunted.

After putting on the gloves and shoes Terios followed Eggman out of the confinement cell to a shuttle outside.

"Where are we going Doctor?" Terios asked.

"Just shut up and get in."

Once in the shuttle raced on a course to Earth.

When they landed they were in the spaceport of Chemical Plant Zone.

Eggman stepped out and right behind him. Terios looked around and noticed the smell of burning chemicals and saw the pollution in the sky.

"Wow Doctor, you really have some sort of grudge with Mother Nature don't you?"

"Will you quit with your fooling around and follow me!" Eggman scolded. "I swear I'll be happy when I don't have to put up with that annoying attitude of yours." He muttered under his breath.

Terios did what he was told and followed Eggman to another shuttle which they took to Eggman's Imperial Fortress which was northwest of Chemical Plant Zone.

After landing at their destination Eggman led Terios into the central tower into a room which was filled with huge capsules filled with some sort of green liquid.

"I want you to test out a prototype I've been working on for months. Behold! The Phantom Ruby! It is said to have unlimited power."

Eggman held out a giant red stone with some sort of black rings on it.

"It's just a giant red rock." Terios seemed uninterested.

"But of course, that's what it looks like on the outside but just hold it and you'll see what I'm talking about."

Eggman plopped the red rock into Terios' hand and right away it starting reacting. It started glowing a brilliant red color and soon Terios' vision was surrounded in red. Not soon after the ruby fused with Terios' body and he began to yell in agony.

"What di-d y-y-ou do?" Terios weezed.

The evil scientist smirked.

"You should be grateful I just gave you the ultimate power."

Terios fell to the floor and tried to pull the ruby out but to no avail.

"How does it feel?"

"I-it feels…Incredible!" Terios' eyes shot open and he looked like he had gone crazy. "hehehe! It feels like I have infinite power!" Terios seemed to be indulging in a type of high caused by the phantom ruby's power.

"Finally I have a name for you, your name is Infinite." Eggman smiled evilly."

Eggman had Infinite sleep in one of the capsules until the ruby was 100% compatible with its host. And finally at long last it was time to wake Infinite and once and for all destroy Sonic and the resistance.

Eggman pushed a button and the capsule was drained of its liquid and Infinite was ready to emerge. When Infinite stepped out his physical features had completely changed. He was taller, his vibrant fur color had turned black and part of his fur on his head had turned white and long. And finally his two tails which he had been known for merged together into one long tail with five white points.

Infinite shook off some of the excess liquid and he ran his fingers through his hair. He tried to wipe off a trail of liquid that fell down his stitched eye.

"Infinite, I have a gift for you." Dr. Eggman said smugly

"I know how much you hate looking at that eye of yours so I made you this." Eggman handed Infinite some sort of silver metal mask.

Infinite put on the mask without question. It fit perfectly over his head and ears.

"I am pleased, Doctor."

"I'm glad, because now I have a little task for you." Eggman stroked his mustache and grinned.

"I'm listening."

 **I must apologize for not having a very creative mind when it comes to creating other personalities. If you didn't already know the name Terios (which means reflection of) was originally supposed to be Shadow's name but Sega went with Shadow instead. I thought it would be fitting for this story so yeah.**

 **Also this chapter was difficult to write so I did what I could so that it would make sense.**

 **Okay so I have a few points I need to clarify on after some reviews**

 **1- If you leave review please don't complain about grammar because unless I am spelling something ridiculously wrong despite having spell check or a part of the story is not making sense I am not changing it. I am not a grammar god and I don't care to be. The story is more important.**

 **2-I am not going in depth on the torture scenes. I specifically stated that after the bots, Eggman went on to other methods-use your imagination. Something so horrible has to happen in order to cause one to develop Dissociative Identity Disorder (DID). It's up to you!**

 **3- I am not the all knowing Sonic fan I am going off of very little based on the game and my imagination so some things may or may not be correct. As far as how Tails became infinite I'm sorry if it is rushed but it was a difficult chapter to write.**

 **4- And please for the love of everything Sonic, Do not leave reviews that have just one word like Ok, cool, etc. I am not going to know whether it is sarcasm, whether you liked it, or just plain out think its boring and should be burned by Iblis' fire.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the survivor

It had now been exactly six months since Tails' disappearance and Sonic had not recovered from it. The loss of Tails had been an emotional blow to him and everyday he was reminded of the promise he failed to keep to his best pal. Eggman's forces had taken over almost everything in their world leaving several of the resistance injured or dead.

"Seriously?!" Knuckles the red echidna pounded his fists on the table startling a napping blue hedgehog.

"What's wrong Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"Everything is wrong! Our forces are getting knocked out left and right, some new enemy shows up out of seemingly nowhere and starts eradicating everyone and everything, and our only hope is currently resting his head on the table acting like a lazy bump on a log."

Sonic with his eyes half open glared at Knuckles. "lay off."

"Take it easy Knuckles, this has been hard on all of us these past six months." Amy stated grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Sonic as he started dozing off in his chair.

"Thanks Amy." Sonic muttered half asleep. Amy just smiled politely and patted Sonic on the back a few times before walking off.

"Don't worry so much, the others should be back any time now. You need to calm down. It won't do any good if our commander is hotheaded and irrational." Amy explained.

Knuckles took a deep breath to calm himself.

"It's just been hard to keep the peace since Tails-

Amy gave Knuckles a stern look and slowly shook her head side to side in a "no" motion. She looked back at Sonic concerned this might open up six month old wounds.

Sonic looked at Knuckles with a slightly angry face.

"Since what Knuckles? Since Tails died? Go on and say it if it will make you feel better."

Knuckles closed his mouth and muttered "Sorry"

Not even a moment later the door opened and Silver walked in.

"That was crazy! There were so many robots I wasn't sure I'd get back anytime soon." Silver rubbed his arm.

"Silver! Are you hurt?" Amy ran over to Silver.

"It's no big deal just a scratch."

Amy grabbed the first aid from a nearby shelf and scurried over. She disinfected the wound on his right arm and dressed it with a bandage.

"Thanks Amy but you didn't have to."

"I did. What if it got infected?" Amy scolded the Silver hedgehog placing her hands on her hips.

"Right…sorry." Silver scratched his cheek with a finger.

Amy was sort of the over protective big sister to everyone despite her being one of the younger of the group. She fretted over every small injury no matter how insignificant. Everyone could only guess that it was probably because of what had happened to Tails.

Though Amy would never admit it out loud, she was hurt deeply at the loss of Tails who she had cared about like a little brother. Though most of the time Tails' mechanical jargon threw her for a loop she still cared for the little yellow fox with a knack for tinkering.

" Vector, Espio and Charmy should be coming soon. I contacted them just before arriving."

"That's good." Amy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Speak of the devil." Knuckles stated crossing his arms.

Vector, Espio and Charmy walked in.

"It's madness out there." Vector grunted. Espio walked behind him followed by Charmy who was buzzing around in circles.

"Vector, were you able to get the info we needed?" Knuckles asked.

"Unfortunately Commander, we were ambushed before we were even able to make it to the computer room in Chemical Plant Zone."

"Is everyone okay?" Amy asked.

"For the most part." Espio stated. The purple chameleon Mobian closed his eyes

"We can't say much for those who acted as decoys though." Vector finished.

"That's terrible." Amy squealed.

"We tried to help but there were too many bots." Charmy chimed in.

"Unfortunately, we can't worry about that right now. We need to figure out our next plan of attack. Our biggest problem right now is this new enemy that has appeared." Silver stated.

"Speaking of which, my spy has some intel to share with us. She should be here any minute." Knuckles stated.

"She?" Silver questioned.

"Hello boys" a seductive feminine voice echoed throughout the room.

"Miss Rouge!" Amy stated.

Rouge just smirked as she made her way to the table where Sonic was slightly sleeping.

"Hey Big Blue, sleeping well?" Rouge looked over at the exhausted hedgehog.

"uhhhhuuuh…" Sonic groaned.

"Well I got some news that might get you out of your slump." Rouge patted Sonic's shoulder.

She headed over to one side of the table and pressed a button. A computer screen popped out of the table. She pulled out a disk and popped it in.

The bigger screen started to display pictures.

"Eggman has recreated the Death Egg." Rouge explained.

"Death Egg?!" everyone exclaimed in unison.

"It's Eggman's main power source for his weapons."

"So if we take that out, then we can immobilize Eggman's forces?" Silver asked.

"You're making it sound like it'll be a walk in the park." Vector stated crossing his arms. "It's in space."

"Can I continue?" Rouge asked.

"Please do." Knuckles urged.

Rouge picked up a remote and flipped to the next set of pictures. That's when Sonic's eyes widened.

"Wait, is that-?" Silver spoke.

Sonic's head rose up.

"I told you this might get you out of your slump." Rouge smiled. She pressed a button and zoomed in on a specific image. It was a little blurred but Sonic could not mistake that color from anyone else. In the image was a small yellow fox standing in a cell.

"No way, it can't be…" Knuckles' eyes widened.

"Yep." Rouge stated. "Tails is alive."

"That's great!" Amy clasped her hands together.

"You mean to tell me that the reason no one could find Tails was because he was in a prison in space?" Silver stated.

"That's insane!" Vector exclaimed.

Sonic just sat with his eyes glued to the screen.

"I wish I could share in your joy but this is where things get bad." Rouge continued.

She flipped through several more images. In one she showed an image where she had caught an image of Tails wearing black gloves and black shoes following Eggman to a shuttle. And the last one caused everyone's jaw to drop.

"You have got to be kidding!" Vector yelled. "Are we absolutely sure it's the same person?"

"Certainly looks like it." Charmy tilted his head as if looking at it from a different angle would somehow clear up the confusion.

Sonic burned the image into his mind. The yellow fox in one picture wearing the black gloves and shoes had in a way transformed in another. From a beautiful bright vibrant yellow to a dark sinister black. Not only that but Tails two tails were gone in the next photo.

"You mean to tell me that the mysterious enemy that appeared out of nowhere destroying all our forces is…Tails?" Silver asked.

"Seems that way." Rouge stated. "My guess is that Eggman has brainwashed him somehow."

"So what do we do?" Amy's eyes drooped and looked at Sonic.

"We need to stop Eggman. If we stop him then maybe we can save Tails." Knuckles declared.

Beep Beep!

Knuckles looked down at his communicator. He pushed a button and a voice came on.

"Sir our forces in Green Hill Zone are suffering severely! The mysterious enemy has broken through our lines of defense and has made his way into the city eradicating all our brethren. We need help!"

"On it!" Knuckles replied.

Knuckles looked around at the group.

"I hate to ask this since most of you just got back but I need someone to go into the city and lend assistance."

"I'll do it!" Sonic stood up so fast that his chair rocked like it would fall over at any second. His blanket floated to the floor from the quick movement.

Sonic looked tired and worn out but somehow a bit of his former spark was beginning to peek through. He looked hopeful.

Knuckles looked reluctant the reason being was that he didn't want to get his blue hedgehog companion's hope up that their missing friend really was alive only to have that hope taken by a false lead. He knew however that there would be no arguing with Sonic. If he wanted to go bad enough then there was no stopping him, so in order to prevent an unnecessary, long, drawn out debate he agreed to send Sonic.

"You do realize that you might end up having to fight him right?" Silver looked at Sonic. Silver too looked concerned since he had remembered how Sonic had looked hopeful every time they had a lead to Tails whereabouts and then how defeated he looked when the lead led to a dead end. It had happened so many times over the months that Silver as well as everyone else had to be careful about mentioning the "T-word" around Sonic out of fear that they might break him emotionally, more so than he already was.

Sonic knew the reason for Silver's look of concern; in fact more than once Silver had voiced his thoughts to Sonic. Sonic also knew that this lead could be what breaks him.

if the enemy that was seen in the photo, and attacking the city wasn't Tails he would be back to square one, but if not and this enemy in fact really did turn out to be Tails that had somehow been influenced to fight by Eggman, then there was a strong possibility that he would likely have to fight his best friend. The idea sickened Sonic. What kind of sick game was Eggman playing?

"If its Tails I'll bring him back." Sonic said trying to sound confident. In actuality though he was fearful. He had failed once so this did not give him confidence that it would not happen again.

"Alright Sonic, I'm giving official orders as the commander, go investigate this new enemy and save as many civilians as you can." Knuckles stated.

"Please be careful Sonic." Amy pleaded. She clasped her hands together in worry.

Sonic just shook his head yes and then speeded off in a blue blur.

"Are you sure about this, Knuckles?" Amy asked.

"We just have to have faith." Silver stated.

"Alright then everyone we need a new strategy." Knuckles began as he and the group got to work to on their next plan of attack."

Meanwhile in the City

"Run!"

Frightened Mobians ran frantically avoiding the falling debris and fires engulfing the city.

"Feel the ultimate power!" Infinite yelled as he lay waste to the entire city in just seconds.

"Everyone attack!" Some brave Mobian soldiers stood up against the enemy shooting their weapons at this intruder.

"Pathetic weaklings!" Infinite held out his hand and destroyed them all. He felt power surging throughout his body powering him up like a battery with endless energy.

"Oh look one of the weaklings survived; I can sense your fear." Infinite chortled

One Mobian had managed to survive the onslaught by cowering behind a piece of rubble but at the cost of watching her fellow Mobians perish right before her eyes. Shakily she picked up a weapon that had dropped by her foot from one of the soldiers and held it up trying to muster up the strength to fire the weapon.

"How foolish, you really think that you can defeat me with that little toy?" Infinite shot a beam of energy next to her and she lost her balance and fell backward on her rump.

The Mobian couldn't help shaking in fear; she had never had to experience anything like this in her life. She was not easily frightened and right now this fear made her feel humiliated and ashamed. _"Stop trembling legs!"_ She mentally screamed. Was this it for her? Was she living her last moments of life? She felt like the fear was eating away at her.

Any moment the enemy could power up and turn her to ashes.

No she wouldn't stand for this! If she was going to be taken out so easily then she would be taken out by doing something heroic.

Mustering up the strength in her shaking legs she grabbed her weapon but that was when she noticed a hole burned through it. _Oh come on!_ She wanted to yell out in frustration. _Was it too much to give her a weapon that wasn't busted?!_ The Mobian tossed the weapon aside and held up her fists ready to fight.

"Looks like you haven't learned your lesson yet." Infinite sighed crossing his arms.

"Tails! Stop it!" Sonic ran in front of the Mobian to protect her.

"You must be Sonic. I wasn't expecting you here but I could always kill two birds with one stone." Infinite held out a hand as it charged up with energy.

"Tails! You don't want to do this!" Sonic pleaded. "You're not a killer!"

"I don't know who you are talking to my name is Infinite and the two of you will perish here and now at my hands." Infinite stated fixing his mask.

Infinite held out his hand ready to attack but soon found himself lowering his arm.

"What? What is going on?!" Infinite seemed to be confused to his own actions.

" _Don't do this!"_

Infinite heard a soft voice in his head speak to him.

"Shut up! Stay away!" Infinite yelled back. He gripped his head with both hands and shook his head wildly. "Go away!" he continued to yell.

Sonic watched the events unfolding in front of him.

Infinite seemed to lose control of his body for a moment and it was almost as if another had taken his place. His body went limp in the air for awhile and then he gripped his mask with both hands and partially pulled it up so that only his mouth was visible and smiled slightly.

" _Never a dull moment huh."_

Sonic was shocked. "Tails?"

There it was, for only a split second but it was there. The proof that Sonic needed that told him this wasn't just another wild goose chase. This confirmed it. Tails is alive! That saying was something that only Sonic and Tails used back and forth between the two when they were in a situation that was beyond their control.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Infinite argued back at himself. He readjusted his mask and flew off in a fit of confusion and anger.

"Tails! Come back!" Sonic shouted reaching a hand out to him. He knew he couldn't reach him.

"Was that really Tails?"

Sonic seemed surprised and turned around.

" You know Tails?"

The Mobian brushed herself off.

"Of course, we are fellow mech friends. My name is Eve by the way."

"I see." Sonic stated not at all surprised after hearing _mech friends_ in that sentence.

"I can't believe what just happened." Eve, the brown rabbit Mobian stated looking up at the sky filled with smoke. "It seems surreal."

"I'll say." Sonic stood in silence

The two looked on in utter amazement. "I can't believe Tails did this." Sonic stated. The city was engulfed in flames.

"He didn't do it on his own. He's not capable of it."

"Huh?" Sonic hadn't quite caught what she was talking about.

"That thing that was on his chest, it looked like a big red stone. I wonder if it's what's controlling him and giving him his unlimited power." Eve explained

"I'm impressed you've got a knack for details, I didn't even notice."

"It feels like a curse at times but it comes in handy." The rabbit scratched the back of her head embarrassed. "I wonder if anyone else survived."

"I managed to rescue a few when I got here but it looks like Tai- I mean Infinite took out everyone else."

The two looked at the devastation.

"Six months." Eve began. "For six months I beat myself up thinking that if only I could have stopped him from fighting that robot then he'd still be alive, and now…"

Sonic looked over at Eve who drooped her ears in shame.

"I wish I hadn't got my leg injured that day I could have stopped him or at least lent him a hand." She stated sadly.

Sonic had not heard this story before and he had to admit he was a little intrigued.

"He saved my life though. I could've been crushed."

The blue hedgehog walked over and patted Eve on the shoulder. "He saved mine too."

Eve smiled a bit.

"We should get to HQ where it'll be safer for you." Sonic stated. "We have to tell everyone what just happened."

As they began walking Eve stated with confidence "No matter what I will repay that kindness he showed me. Sonic, please let me fight alongside you, I want to save Tails also."

Sonic stopped then gave a thumbs up

"You betcha!"

Eve smiled.

It was the first time in months that Sonic had started to get his former enthusiasm and life force back. Just knowing that Tails was alive was a relief but he knew that now was not the time for celebration. Tails was trapped and it was up to him and his new ally to bring Tails back.

Unbeknownst to Sonic, Shadow had been watching from the sidelines.

 **Duhduhduh!**

 **Hope you enjoyed. This was kinda another difficult chapter but I did what I could to make this one as detailed as possible so tell me what you think. I might try to write another chapter tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Becoming Infinite

Chapter 5: Remembering the pain

A black and red hedgehog had watched everything from the sideline. _So the little fox brat was still alive? And he had been altered?_ Most likely by the doctor, Shadow had guessed.

Shadow pushed a button on his watch and spoke into a speaker.

"Rouge." There was a long pause for a moment then a feminine voice came on.

"Shadow."

Shadow brought his wrist closer to his mouth and spoke in a low tone. "What can you tell me about the enemy known as Infinite?"

Rouge told Shadow everything.

Shadow quietly listened as she explained all the details from the data she had collected over the last couple months. The black hedgehog smirked a bit. This was interesting. So the Doctor had been desperate enough that he had resorted to this method?

First off, hold and torture Sonic's closest friend and psychologically damage Sonic into thinking that his friend is dead so that he will lose the will to fight back. Next, brainwash Tails into thinking that Sonic abandoned him so that he will use that as fuel to fight against Sonic without holding back. Finally, force Sonic to fight against a new enemy not knowing that it is actually his best friend and have the latter kill Sonic? Shadow had to admit that the Doctor was definitely playing dirty.

If it had been the old Shadow from the past he probably would of just overlooked the whole ordeal without a care in the world, however now that he had seen what the doctor had done to the world he currently lived in he was compelled to fight back, and not only that. Now that Shadow knew what the doctor had been planning Shadow was getting anxious to destroy the doctor's plan at all costs. This should be fun.

Shadow had been quiet for awhile now and he only realized it when Rouge broke him from his thoughts. "Shadow, Are you still there?" The white bat asked.

"Yeah."

"Speaking of which," Rouge began. "I heard a bit of info that might interest you. Apparently Dr. Eggman was last sighted somewhere near the Mystic Jungle. I hear that he has a lab there that is heavily guarded." She finished.

"Interesting." Shadow smirked. "I was thinking that I needed to blow off some steam."

"Hmmf!" Rouge grunted from the other end. "Just don't overdo it." She stated sarcastically.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Shadow laughed deeply. Shadow and Rouge had worked together for so long that each one understood the other perfectly. Though Rouge didn't say it out loud she had basically just told Shadow _Go give him hell._

Shadow finished talking to Rouge and made his way to the Mystic Jungle.

 **Infinite:**

Infinite flew as fast as he could in a red streak. He didn't bother to look behind him for even a moment. He wanted to get as far away as possible, or did he? Somehow he felt a sense of loss the further he got. What had just happened? For a split second he had lost control of his own body and even felt his consciousness disappear. But how? Why? And the voice, that soft, innocent voice that had stopped him from annihilating his enemies, why had it interfered? It had no right to.

The fox with a body shrouded in darkness looked down at his hands as if they had suddenly become something very foreign to him. What was happening? Lost in his thoughts he nearly missed the static sound coming from his communicator in his mask.

"Infinite! Get over here now!"

"What is it?" Infinite asked in a rough voice.

The voice was that of the Doctor. He sounded somewhat annoyed and panicked? Infinite had to admit he was a little intrigued about what had the Doctor so on edge.

"There is a nuisance here that I need you to take care of."

Infinite could still hear the annoyed voice on the other end of the line. "Who is it?" Infinite questioned, anxious to find out who was causing so much trouble.

"Just get over to the lab in the Mystic Jungle!"

"Understood." Infinite didn't pry any further. He sped up and disappeared out of sight.

 **Shadow:**

Shadow true to his word had definitely blown off steam. Eggman had stationed his most powerful robots and had Infinite create copies earlier of Sonic and friends' former enemies using the power of the Phantom Ruby, but it had not been enough. Shadow had busted through the security like it was child's play.

"Shadoooooooow!" Eggman sounded like he was about to blow a gasket. He was steaming like a freight train, banging his fists on his control panel like a baby throwing a tantrum.

Shadow had taken out all of Eggman's forces stationed at the lab and was getting ready to destroy the lab itself when the enemy swooped down and knocked him out of the way.

"Infinite!" Eggman seemed relieved.

Infinite was hovering in the air in front of the lab entrance. Shadow didn't seem at all intimidated by this "new enemy" more along the lines of expecting to see him there.

"Infinite, destroy him!" Eggman demanded. "I have other affairs to attend to." The doctor stated and flew off in his craft.

Shadow had a feeling that Eggman believed that Infinite would finish Shadow quickly because he didn't seem too panicked anymore when Infinite had shown up.

Infinite continued to stand in Shadow's way. "Fine, if that's how you want it." Shadow crossed his arms in annoyance then geared up for an attack.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled as time seemed to slow for a second and Shadow was able to land a hit on an unprepared Infinite.

"Looks like you aren't as weak as you look what a surprise." Infinite boasted and brushed himself off as if it was nothing.

Shadow had to admit he was a little disappointed that his signature move had not stopped him in one go. At the same time Shadow found himself getting excited _"Finally, a challenge."_ He whispered to himself. The Enemy dove in for an attack and Shadow managed to dodge it. The fight seemed to be going nowhere for awhile afterward and Infinite seemed to be getting fed up. He tried to end the battle fast by using the power of the Phantom Ruby.

The red ruby on his chest began radiating light and everything around Shadow turned red and distorted. The entire scenery looked glitchy and he found himself having a hard time moving. Suddenly he felt an impact from his side and rubbed his side as he felt the pain. What was this? Some sort of illusion? Then how was he feeling pain? Shadow forced himself to his feet.

"What's going on?" Shadow looked around and still only saw red. He wasn't sure what to do until he heard a familiar voice and the red disappeared.

"Shadow, are you alright?"

"Rouge?" Shadow looked around him and saw his bat companion.

"What are you doing just standing around? We are on a mission I hope you know." Rouge sounded annoyed.

"Mission?" Shadow was slightly confused.

"Of course, we came to pick up Omega."

"Omega? But Omega has been out of commission for a month now." Shadow stated. He felt that something was off but at the same time he thought maybe he had somehow gotten things mixed up.

"What are you talking about Shadow? Omega was on a recon mission in Mystic Jungle, he's perfectly fine."

"Affirmative." Omega, a yellow, red and black round robot spoke in a flat tone. The robot walked up next to Rouge.

"Omega, I thought you broke down." Shadow clutched his head as he felt a migraine coming on.

The robot stood still. "Negative." Omega responded. "I am not defeated; I am not d-d-d-d-d-defeated."

"Omega, what's wrong?" Shadow watched as the robot started rocking a bit and then sparking.

"I am not d-d-d-dde-f-f-f-ffeated." The robot's words started to get cut off.

Shadow took a few steps back and clutched his head again. "My head…" the black and red hedgehog shook his head trying to clear his very mixed up mind. As his head began to clear he noticed the glitchy effect of his environment again. _"It's just an illusion."_

When the effects started to wear off he just barely missed an attack fired at him from Infinite.

"I see that my illusions have no effect." Infinite adjusted his mask and crossed his arms.

"I was surprised, you almost got me." Shadow began. "The mistake you made was that Omega is currently out of commission and I remembered it clearly because I was there when it happened. I'd imagine that was your doing as well." Shadow glared at Infinite.

"Could be." Infinite stated flatly. "I needed to test my new powers somehow."

Shadow felt a twinge of anger as he remembered when his robot companion had stopped working. Just before Omega broke down he had been malfunctioning. He was getting objectives mixed up, blew up things for no reason, and more than once had tried to attack Shadow.

Shadow was not one for getting sentimental, at least not since Maria. The black and red hedgehog however had grown a close to his two companions Rouge and Omega since all missions they had been on together so losing Omega felt like a kick to the gut so to speak. The more he thought about it the more clearer the answer became. Looking at the frustrated look on Infinite's face he came up with only one solution. Infinite was hotheaded and Shadow knew all too well the best way to cause a hotheaded enemy to drop their guard.

Shadow smirked. "Are you so weak that you have to rely on a manufactured power?"

"What?" Infinite seemed to have gotten caught off guard with that comment.

"That power is not your own, I bet without it you'd be just a scared, shivering little weakling." Shadow taunted Infinite with his harsh words.

"I'm not a weakling, I have the ultimate power." Infinite gloated

"If it's supposed to be the ultimate power, then why are you having such a hard time getting rid of a single hedgehog?"

"Shut up!" Infinite's anger started to rise. Shadow could see it in the masked enemy's features. He started clenching his fists tightly. Shadow didn't stop the teasing.

"Oh that's right; I heard you weren't even able to take care of a certain blue hedgehog either. Pathetic."

"SHUT UP!" Infinite was at the boiling point. Infinite held out his hand and shot a beam of red energy at Shadow who dodged it quite easily.

"You know you remind me of a certain weak little yellow fox I used to know, he always tried to act older and tougher than he actually was," Shadow began. He could already see a spark of anger in his foe's eyes. "I forget his name since it's not worth remembering, what was it?" Shadow pretended not to remember the name for a moment. "Oh yeah, Tails I think, the weakling little fox cub that always hid in Sonic's shadow."

"SHUT UP!" the fox shrouded in darkness lost his temper. He clutched his head and shook it. "I'm not weak! I AM NOT WEAK!" Infinite yelled but then he froze suddenly and a smaller, softer voice came from the masked menace's mouth instead.

"That was harsh Shadow."

Shadow smirked a bit. "So I see it's true."

Infinite was unable to take over immediately like last time. Shadow could see a deep struggle over control of the body. Tails removed the mask so that Eggman would not be able to hear.

"I wouldn't have believed it before. It seems that Eggman was not able to erase you completely." Shadow stated crossing his arms.

"Shadow, I don't have much time." Tails urged. Shadow could see the desperation on the fox's face. He noticed the long scar across the fox cub's right eye and the stitches that kept his eye shut.

Shadow stared up at the trembling fox. "Shadow listen, Eggman's plan-

There was a struggle for a moment between Infinite and Tails but Tails had taken control again.

"You have three days. Stop Eggman or else-

"Shut up you nuisance!" Infinite took over. "This is not over!" The fox put his mask back on and flew off. Shadow was left alone to his thoughts.

"Three days huh? Unfortunately it looks like I'm going to need help." The black and red hedgehog whispered under his breath before darting off.

 **Infinite:**

"What is happening?!" Infinite seemed to be getting more and more agitated. Suddenly images started flashing through his mind of events from the past six months.

 _Four months ago_

After Tails' first two months of confinement aboard the Death Egg Tails had started to get stronger and stronger. Eggman's routine of robot madness into his cell was starting to become child's play to Tails. Dealing with robots on a daily basis had made Tails start to wonder why he had so much difficulty destroying one measly robot when he was with Sonic.

Sonic. Everytime he heard that name he felt overwhelming sadness and anger? Why was he angry at Sonic? Sonic wasn't the one that had captured and imprisoned him in a cold isolated cell. Sonic had tried to save him right? So what was there to be angry at him for? If anything he should be mad at the one who captured him, Dr. Eggman. Tails decided to dismiss that thought. That was until Dr. Eggman had showed up that day. That day had made it exactly three months now that he had been imprisoned.

"Tails, follow me." Eggman put energy cuffs back on Tails' wrists after his daily exercise. Tails had no other choice but to follow him. Any trip out of his cell was considered a blessing for the little fox.

Tails was taken from his cell and led down the stairs to another room. _Great, another dark room._ Tails scowled mentally. Led from one dark room to another oh this was rich. The fox was led into the room where he was strapped to a table and a metal headpiece was placed over the top of his head. Tails had to admit he was just a little scared. Last time he had been strapped to a table he had been surrounded by angry Zetis and nearly turned into a robot but he had managed to use one of his tails and a toothpick to reprogram the machine, this time however his tails were tied up and the machine was much too far for him to reach. Tails just sat completely still and let out a huge sigh.

"What's the plan this time Eggface?" Tails stated.

Dr. Eggman looked at the helpless fox and let out a laugh.

"Today you will be learning about discipline." The doctor trudged over to the machine and started it up.

Tails watched as the machine came alive with all its lights and flashing buttons. The little yellow fox had a bad feeling about this.

"So this is what this machine does, if you think about Sonic or anyone affiliated with Sonic this is what happens." Eggman flipped a switch and an electric shock was sent throughout Tails' body. The little fox grinded his teeth together trying not to give Eggman any satisfaction.

"This machine has been programmed to record your brain activity and when it fluctuates for any reason the machine picks up on it and sends a shockwave throughout your body so if you don't want to be shocked again I suggest you forget about Sonic. It would be best if you think of absolutely nothing." With that said Eggman exited the room and locked it leaving Tails to endure the horror that awaited him in that room.

After Eggman was done having fun with that machine after about four weeks he came to collect Tails and take him to his next destination. The little fox was already in bad condition. Not a bath in months, forced to fight against his will, then locked in a room where he was given "Shock therapy" now what was next?

The little disheveled tired fox cub was led to another room where he was strapped to a chair with another metal headpiece placed on him with headphones that fit over his ears and in front of him was a large screen. Images were projected onto the screen for awhile and he was forced to watch the same videos over and over again. This was how Eggman had tried to brainwash Tails into thinking that Eggman was his master and Sonic was the enemy.

This went on for several more weeks until he had finally lost his mind on the fourth month. Forced to endure the same torture methods for months his once bright innocent self had diminished or so he thought. The fourth month Terios had taken over Tails' mind as he deep down curled into a ball reliving the same nightmares over and over.

When Tails had finally been turned into Infinite he had thought he had completely forgotten his past, former self and the other personality, Terios. So why was he all the sudden remembering all these horrible things that had happened to him? The only thing he could think of was one main culprit, Sonic. As long as he wasn't reminded of the blue hedgehog he was fine, but whenever he was forced to confront him there was a part of him that he felt fighting against him. Why? Sonic was the enemy wasn't he? Hadn't the Doctor told him several times since his awakening that it was all Sonic's fault? It was Sonic who had caused him to lose his right eye, Sonic who had abandoned him for six months, Sonic who had given up on him completely and didn't care if he lived or died? So then why did he feel like he was missing something important?

Infinite continued to ponder these things until he was interrupted by a voice

"Infinite, have you taken care of the problem?" Eggman asked.

"Yes Doctor, for now." Infinite replied.

 **Okay so I know I keep contradicting myself but whatever. I decided to go ahead and briefly talk about what Tails had endured during his imprisonment. I tried to fix my grammar a bit this time for all the grammar Nazis. I hope that those of you taking the time to read this are actually enjoying this. I might make changes to my previous chapters, maybe. I just recently got Episode Shadow on Sonic Forces and I felt I had to include part of it in here. I finished writing this chapter at 3am so I hope some of you appreciate that I lost sleep writing this. BTW let me know if I should include Classic Sonic in my story or not.**


	6. Chapter 6

Becoming Infinite

Chapter 6: Unexpected Reunion

"What did you say?!" Knuckles the red echidna slammed his fists down on the table in both anger and shock. He was grinding his teeth and glaring at the blue hedgehog that was leaning against the brick wall near the door. Despite his relaxed composure Sonic was anything but calm. His mind was a whirlwind right now. Every minute spent there was time that he could be spending looking for his companion.

Knuckles took a deep breath and exhaled trying to calm himself. "I see." The red echidna closed his eyes in thought. "So it really is him?" Knuckles sounded both relieved but disturbed.

"No doubt." Sonic replied. He crossed his arms and looked down. "I couldn't mistake him for anyone else."

"So we are just supposed to go off your word? Not saying that I doubt you." Vector stated, "Are you sure it can't be someone else pretending to be Tails?" The big green crocodile didn't seem too convinced.

"Vector's got a point." Silver cut in. "We weren't there to see it but isn't it possible that it was another one of Eggman's schemes to lure you into a trap?"

"Eggman is a formidable foe; anything is possible so we have to be cautious." Espio, the purple chameleon answered.

"It's Tails." A soft feminine voice butted in. Knuckles, listening to the debate looked over towards the door where next to Sonic in a darker part of the room a shadow of a young Mobian was fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh, that's right; you were one of the survivors from the city. Will you step up and introduce yourself?" Knuckles asked just remembering her presence. The female Mobian seemed hesitant for some reason but then Sonic gave her a little push and she walked up to the table in the middle of the room. Knuckles' jaw dropped. "Oh please, not you!"

Everyone looked back and forth between the red echidna and the brown female rabbit. "It's been awhile hasn't it Big Brother Knuckles?" Knuckles looked horrified. He looked pale and he was sweating profusely.

"Uh, did we miss something?" Vector asked breaking the silence. There was a pause for quite a while after that. No one said a word just looked at each other in confusion. "You two know each other?" Silver asked.

"You could say that." Eve laughed awkwardly. "Of all the people, why you?" Knuckles continued to look at the rabbit in shock. Eve face palmed. "Oh, this is not my day." She sighed rubbing her temples.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Vector inquired. He as well as everyone else seemed curious. Eve looked back over to Knuckles who turned his focus away refusing to make eye contact.

"Yeah funny story actually." Eve explained.

"No its not." Knuckles barked his expression then changed to a smug one as he seemed to have thought of something to say. "So have you crashed your plane into any priceless artifacts lately?" the red echidna stated sarcastically crossing his arms.

"That was one time you jerk! And it was a complete accident." Eve shouted embarrassed. She then covered her mouth with her hands as she realized what she had blurted out. Everyone just stared.

Knuckles seemed to be enjoying himself. "Right, because everyone you know aims their plane directly at a giant glowing green rock to stop it."

"My steering wheel and emergency brake were malfunctioning, I've already told you this several times before." Eve adjusted her tone to a quieter one this time.

"What did you do take "CRASH" courses from Tails?" Knuckles Stated.

"Knuckles!" Amy and Sonic both chimed in. The two hedgehogs were all too familiar with Tail's tendency to crash his beloved planes despite being an excellent pilot.

Knuckles seemed to be satisfied with himself as he had accomplished his goal to tease the young rabbit Mobian. "I can't believe you Big Brother!" Eve pouted as she was instantly reminded of her accident months and months ago where her plane had malfunctioned and she accidently crashed into the Master Emerald on the floating land called Angel Island. The impact had sent pieces flying everywhere and out of guilt and fear for her life that Knuckles would kill her; she spent several days helping the red echidna retrieve all the fragments. After that as an apology she would visit Knuckles from time to time and bring snacks and provide company. At first Knuckles didn't seem to like the idea but gradually accepted it and even allowed Eve to call him Big Brother.

"Sorry to break up this happy little reunion but we still have a problem at hand right now." Vector interrupted pulling everyone's attention back to what really mattered.

"Right!" Knuckles straightened himself out and tried to act serious. "Anyway the little rookie here is Eve; I've known her for some time now. She seems to be one of the only survivors aside from the few Sonic managed to save from the city area." Knuckles explained. "As far as the issue with Tails- I mean Infinite goes we are going to need to gather more info so for now we'll have to go off what little Information we have. No one argued with Knuckles on that and instead everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Big Brother, there is something I meant to tell everyone here." Eve stated. Knuckles looked towards Eve and gave her the signal to continue. "It's the jewel that I noticed on Infinite's chest. I believe it's his power source, if we could gather some information on that then we could figure out how to disable it, and that might give us a better chance at fighting against Eggman's forces. The little rabbit finished. Everyone looked at her in utter disbelief.

"So the rookie has got some stills after all." Vector sounded impressed.

Eve looked down in embarrassment and pulled out a pair of square glasses and wiped her lenses with her semi clean black shirt. It was a nervous habit of hers.

"She's like a female Tails." Silver stated. "Her intel might come in handy."

"Speaking of intel." Knuckles cut in. "Rouge located one of Eggman's factories in Green Hill Zone. Apparently he has an arsenal pyramid there where he's been cranking out dozens of his robots. If we can take that out then we might be able to at least slow down Eggman's advances."

"Sounds like a good place to start." Sonic stated. He got up from the wall and stretched his arms. "Eve and I can handle this." The blue hedgehog walked up to the timid rabbit and patted her on the shoulder. "Right partner?" Sonic gave confident thumbs up and a wink at Eve who was still rubbing her glasses. She finished cleaning them and placed them on her face.

"I dunno, think the little rookie is up for it?" Knuckles looked to Sonic; he didn't seem to cherish the idea of sending a young child into battle again especially after what happened with Tails who was two years younger than Eve. Sonic gave Knuckles a confident nod that it would be ok. Knuckles sighed. "Fine then. Little Rookie, stay close to Sonic." The red echidna looked at the little rabbit Mobian. Eve nodded her head. The two of them were just getting ready to leave when Knuckles stopped them. "Hold on, you might need one of these." He walked up to Eve and handed her a very odd shaped red object of some sort with a handle. Eve instantly recognized it as a Wispon, one of the weapons she had seen the soldiers in the city using to fight the enemy. She took it from Knuckles and looked down at it observing the strange weapon. "Don't worry, even a kid can figure out how this works." Knuckles smirked. With that said Sonic led Eve out of headquarters and to their destination.

 **Sorry for the super short chapter but I wrote this chapter for a few reasons. First I wanted to add a little humor to a story that otherwise is actually quite serious, second, give my OC more of a bigger role other than the whole "A rookie shows up and knuckles sends him/her on death sentence missions and hopes for the best" and I needed some way to progress the story and while this may not be the greatest I did in fact look over it several times and did not rush the chapter. I had many trials and errors with this chapter so this was the best I could come up with. If I have to I will take this chapter down and refine it so look at this chapter as kind of a rough draft. I'd like your opinions since its 1:37am right now and I am barely functioning but I want to post this chapter for my readers so yeah lol. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
